Bravely Alone
by Kenshinbaby
Summary: Written in Mirai Trunks' perspective. Bulma died and this is how Trunks is coping with it. I added even another chapter! you guys must really like this thing. please R
1. The Begining Of The End

diclaimer: don't own. this is written in Trunks' perspective and i think you'll enjoy it. i might write more, i might not. it all depends on how you people like this.  
  
I look outside and all I can see are those ghastly faces of those cyber human beings  
  
Dad is gone, and now Gohan too,  
  
Mom isn't going to make it through today.  
  
She wants to see the sun one more time, but I'm not going to let her,  
  
She doesn't know its for the better.  
  
The smoke from the burning cities have blocked the sun,  
  
And I don't want her to see just what the androids have done.  
  
Mom keeps getting mad at me, saying she wants to see the heavenly star.  
  
I finally give in and help her up, but she pushes my hand away, trying to be tough   
  
She walks to the window and I watch her face change.  
  
Tears sting my eyes as I realize she doesn't have long till she passes away.  
  
'Please dear Lord' I pray   
  
'Let her see the sun on her dying day'  
  
As if on cue, the clouds opened up,   
  
Letting the sun pour out, onto my mother's face  
  
But as soon as they parted, they closed back up,  
  
Leaving the world, yet again, without much luck.  
  
I scooped Mom up, and carried her back to bed.  
  
As soon as she was laying down, she begain to shake.  
  
I knew in my heart, it was the end.  
  
"Mom! Mom!" I cried.  
  
Her hands found mine, and gripped them tightly.  
  
She smiled up at me and told me she loved me.  
  
Tears rolled down my cheeks as my mom kissed me one last time.  
  
She told me to 'Be a good boy and make Mommy proud'  
  
Mom closed her eyes and took her last breath.  
  
I watched as my mom left.  
  
Her spirit was gone, but her body remaned.  
  
I screamed in pain and held my mother's limp body close to me.  
  
Shaking her ever so slightly, trying to get her to wake up,  
  
I held her in my arms and told her I loved her,  
  
Wishing she didn't have to leave me.  
  
The next day I stood over her grave   
  
And looked down at the flowers that I had layed.  
  
I looked up at the sky and wished her the best of luck.  
  
I told her to say 'hi' to Dad and tell Gohan that I'll never give up.  
  
A small tear fell onto the newly dug grave as I walked away,  
  
To join my family another day. 


	2. I Miss You

disclaimer: dont own. you guys wanted more, so here it is. but it may be a tear jerker, it was to me, but maybe thats just because me and my mom are in a huge fight right now. just remember to review and tell me what you think.   
  
Mother, I still need you.  
  
I still need to hear your comforting voice in my time of pain.  
  
You was there when Gohan died, although I pushed you away.  
  
You stayed by my side, and let me know you cared.  
  
Oh Mom, why can't you be here?  
  
I feel so empty now, so alone in this world.  
  
I'm the last one, Mom, everyone else is gone.  
  
The weight of the world is on my shoulders, and I can't do anything wrong.  
  
I need to do my mission, Mom, I need to just move on.  
  
But its so hard when you're not here.  
  
Saying that you love me and that I'm your dear.  
  
I wish you were by my side, then things might be clearer.  
  
But now that you're gone, Mom, I don't think I'll heal.  
  
The androids keep destroying things and I know they're coming near.  
  
I can hear the people crying my name,  
  
Calling me to help them.  
  
But I just can't do it, Mom, I don't know why.  
  
I try and try and try, but still I can't move.  
  
I'm paralized without your help.  
  
The nightmares come, but I can't wake up.  
  
Thats when I relieze, this isn't a nightmare,  
  
And everything thats happened is real.  
  
Its my life, and what a horrible life it is.  
  
I can change it, Mom, but I need you here.  
  
I'm having second thoughts, Mom,   
  
I really don't want to live alone anymore.  
  
Though it has been a day since you left me,  
  
It feels like an eternity when I can't see you.  
  
You was always there for me, and told me it was alright.  
  
You held me in the night, when I woke up screaming.  
  
I want you here by me, Mom.  
  
I want you by my side.  
  
I want you to tell me that everything is alright.  
  
Mommy, I miss you.  
  
I really, truly do.  
  
I want you here, Mommy, I just want to see you. 


	3. The Angel

disclaimer: don't own. i beat my brother up after that review he wrote. (little moocher) he said he really liked the poems, but he just wrote that to see what i would do. im keeping that review on though, just incase anyone feels like cussing him out (hint hint) lol. anyways, i hope you're enjoying my work. i know its deep and kinda depressing, but these poems come from the heart. please remember to R&R and tell me if i should stop writing these, or if i should continue.  
  
The rain beat against the window.  
  
For a second I think that maybe it will wash away all the pain,  
  
But I know that pain is here to stay.  
  
I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
I know what I must do,  
  
I must destroy those androids.  
  
But how?  
  
I know I'm stronger now,  
  
But it would help if Mom was here.  
  
Mom.....  
  
I blink back the tears,  
  
Trying not to cry.  
  
But it's so hard, I just wish I would die.  
  
To be rid of all this pain,  
  
To see my family again.  
  
Oh what I wouldn't give.  
  
It would be so easy just to end it.  
  
Two deep cuts is all it would take.  
  
It would hurt, yes,   
  
But in the end, it might be for the best.  
  
No!  
  
I can't give up!  
  
I can't let these androids win!!!  
  
I slowly get out of bed and walk outside,  
  
Wishing Gohan could have lived.  
  
Stop dwelling in the past!! I scream at myself.  
  
You must go on.  
  
But I can't go on!!  
  
Yes you can, what would your father do?  
  
I shut my eyes tight,  
  
Wishing with all my might that God would take me away.  
  
I wanted to see my family again!  
  
I wanted to--. "Trunks...."  
  
Someone was calling my name.  
  
It sounded like.....Mom?  
  
My eyes opened wide, in hopes of seeing my mother again.  
  
But all that was there, was just destruction and sin.  
  
My tears blended with the rain.  
  
Why must God torture me like this?!?  
  
"Trunks....."  
  
I hear that voice again, coming from behind me.  
  
I spin around.  
  
But no one's there.   
  
I shake my head in disgust, then I felt something on my shoulder.  
  
My first thought was that it was the androids,   
  
But when I turned around, it was an angel standing there.  
  
"Hi Trunks....."  
  
"Mom?" I asked.  
  
The angel ran her hand down my cheek and smiled.  
  
My mother's smile.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, honey."  
  
It's a dream, it's all a dream!!  
  
But what a wonderful dream it is.  
  
To see my mother again, to hear her voice.  
  
Her blue hair flew in the wind, making her look more like an angel.  
  
"You're daddy is proud of you too."   
  
I swallowed hard.  
  
"Gohan says you're doing so good."  
  
I put my hand to my cheek, feeling my mother's soft skin.  
  
"You can beat the androids, Trunks. Everyone is with you."  
  
I stayed quiet, wanting my mother's voice to never end.  
  
"But I must go now, Trunks."  
  
I shook my head, and held on to my mother's hand.  
  
"Please Mom, don't leave me."   
  
Mom leaned in and kissed my forehead,  
  
Her feet rose above the ground.  
  
"I will never leave you, Trunks. Never."  
  
I held onto my mother's hand as long as I could,   
  
Untill she disappeared.  
  
"Mother!!! Come back!!! Please come back!!!!!"  
  
I fell to my knees, the rain soaking through my clothes.  
  
"Please....." I whispered.  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat,  
  
My breah shallow and uneven.  
  
I felt my chest, my face, my forehead.  
  
My mother's voice rang in my ears,  
  
"I will never leave you, Trunks. Never."  
  
I stood up.  
  
I knew what I had to do.  
  
I had to beat those androids,  
  
Make them pay for what they have done.  
  
I pulled on some clothes and strapped my sword to my back.  
  
I was ready.....  
  
For the biggest battle of my life. 


End file.
